Together again
by Nadia-Veela
Summary: Karena keegoisan dan ego masing-masing mereka harus berpisah dan berpisah dengan buah hati mereka. "Aku tidak akan kembali. Dan asal kau tahu aku akan membawa Minho bersamaku." "Baik! Aku akan membawa Junmyeon denganku. Dan jangan harap aku akan mengijinkanya bertemu denganmu." Choi fam. Wonkyu with suho and Minho


**Together Again**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Wonkyu**

**-ENJOY-**

Seoul National Hospital, 22 May

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar dari sebuah kamar di rumah sakit itu. Namja itu tengah mengumpulkan kembali napasnya saat sang suster tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Selamat, Anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan." ujar suster itu sambil menyerahkan bayi itu kepada namja itu. Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu menitikkan air matanya. Air mata bahagia tentunya.

"Kyunnie, kau sudah berjuang." ujar namja disampingnya itu seraya mencium keningnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Si… Siwonnie ini anak kita." ujarnya, sambil menimang anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Siwon yang melihatnya ingin menangis juga. Buah cinta Kyuhyun denganya berhasil lahir di dunia ini dengan selamat. Siwon rasa inilah momen paling bahagia di hidupnya. Selain saat Ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, tentunya.

"Kau sudah memiliki nama untuknya,Kyu?" tanya Siwon sembari mengelus sayang pipi putih Kyuhyun.

"Ya… Choi Junmyeon." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum kepada anaknya yang sedang tidur itu.

"Junmyeon-ah ini Appa." ujar Siwon lirih kepada bayi itu. Bayi itu tersenyum kecil. Membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkagum. Mereka saling melihat satu sama lain. Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Kyu dia tersenyum." ujar Siwon sambil menyentuh tangan Junmyeon dengan telunjuknya.

"Dia mirip sepertimu Siwonnie." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Entah kenapa hanya sebuah senyuman dari 'Istrinya' itu sudah bisa membuat pipinya panas seketika. Istrinya terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Dengan Junmyeon di gendonganya. Membuat ini terlihat sangat sempurna.

Perlahan Siwon mendekat ke Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir namja itu perlahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Ia benar-benar merindukan Siwon. Kedua insane itu berharap mereka bisa terus seperti ini, selamanya…

"Saranghae Kyu." ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum malu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seoul, 13 December

"Aku pulang." Ujar Siwon. Namja itu hanya menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini Ia harus kerja lembur setiap harinya. Membuat waktunya untuk bersama Kyuhyun dan Junmyeon berkurang sangat berkurang. Apalagi saat ini Ia memiliki satu buah hati yang bernama Minho.

Minho baru saja berumur 4 hari. Ia lahir prematur. Dan sekarang Minho masih berada di Rumah sakit. Siwon mencari orang yang dicintainya itu. Tiba-tiba lampu kecil di ruang tengah menyala.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menghela nafas.

"Lembur." jawabnya Singkat. Sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun bertanya hal yang sama? Ia bosan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lagipula Dia bekerja untuk menghidupi Kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengerti?

"Hm, baiklah. Teruskan saja seperti itu Choi Siwon. Lupa pada anak-anakmu." Sindir Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya diam. Berusaha sabar. Istrinya baru berumur 19 tahun. Siwon harus bisa memakluminya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu aku bekerja hanya untukmu dan anak-anak kita. Sekali-kali mengertilah Kyu." Jawab Siwon tenang.

"Aku sudah sangat mengerti! Aku tahu kau bekerja untukku, dan anak-anak kita. Aku hanya meminta kau menyisihkan waktu untuk kami, Siwon!" jawab namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha Kyu. Tetapi keadaanya tidak memungkinkan. Sekarang aku mau mandi." Ujar Siwon sambil berbalik menuju ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah habis.

"Kembali atau kau pergi dari rumah ini Choi Siwon!" Pinta Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Siwon sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaranya juga.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Bukanya semua sudah jelas?" tanya Siwon.

"SUDAH JELAS!? Kau baru saja mengalihkan pembicaraan!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin menuntutku lagi? KURANG APA AKU PADAMU, HAH!" Namja itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"YA! Aku ingin menuntutmu, SAMPAI KAU MINTA MAAF CHOI SIWON!" Kyuhyun mulai berteriak. Habis sudah kesabaranya. Suaminya ini terkadang sangat keras kepala. Hanya minta maaf apa sulitnya?

"MINTA MAAF? KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MINTA MAAF CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Siwon. Ia tahu bertengkar tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tetapi dia sangat lelah dan sangat ingin berbaring saat ini. Tetapi Kyuhyun malah seperti ini.

"APA KATAMU!? Untuk apa aku minta maaf!? Kau yang salah kenapa aku!?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu benar-benar Egois!" jawab Siwon.

"Egois!? Jangan konyol Choi Siwon kau yang egois sampai-sampai menelantarkan anakmu!" Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah begitu pula sebalikya.

"Menelantarkan!? Kau yang menelantarkan! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu diam-diam selingkuh dengan Changmin!" bentak Siwon. Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku!?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa aku percaya kalau sudah jelas kau selingkuh." Jawab Siwon.

"Sekarang kau menuduhku? BAIK! SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar." sambung Siwon.

"KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG!" ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa miris.

"BAIK! Aku yang keluar dari sini." Jawab namja tampan itu mengakhiri argumen itu secara sepihak. Siwon segera bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mengepak seluruh bajunya. Setelah selesai Ia segera beranjak menuju Pintu apartemen mereka.

"Pergilah! Jangan Harap untuk mengetuk kembali pintuku." Ujar namja berambut coklat itu.

"Aku tidak akan kembali. Dan asal kau tahu aku akan membawa Minho bersamaku." Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun terdiam. Perkataan Siwon barusan benar-benar menggorok hatinya. Kali ini Ia tidak bisa memaafkan Siwon.

Bagaimana mungkin namja yang dicintainya memintanya untuk memberikan anak yang baru saja ia lahirkan itu? Sebagai seorang Ibu, Kyuhyun merasa sedih. Ingin ia menangis tetapi untuk kali ini ia harus kuat. Karena setelah ini mungkin saja ia tidak bisa meminjam pundak Suwon sebagai sandaran.

Dengan berat hati ia menghela nafas. Sesungguhnya ia tidak rela. Ia tidak ingin Minho ikut bersamanya tetapi Kyuhyun juga memikirkan masa depan kedua anaknya. Bagaimana kalau Ia tidak dapat menghidupi Minho dan Suho? Pekerjaan pun Ia tidak punya. Mungkin keputusan terbaik memang menyerahkan Minho kepada Siwon.

"Baik! Aku akan membawa Junmyeon denganku. Dan jangan harap aku akan mengijinkanya bertemu denganmu." Jawab namja manis itu. Siwon tersenyum pahit lalu mengangguk.

"Sama sepertimu, jangan harap kau akan bertemu Minho." sambung Siwon. Siwon segera berbalik lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Istrinya itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dengan Suho yang masih tertidur.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di Sofa, Namja itu hanya menangis terdiam. Tiba-tiba Ia mendengar suara tangisan dari kamarnya. Ia bergegas mengangkat tubuh Junmyeon dan menggendong bayi itu perlahan. Menenangkan bayi itu.

Ia benar-benar sedih sekarang, air matanya tidak sengaja mengenai wajah Junmyeon. Membuat bayi itu seketika menatap Eommanya.

"Maafkan Eomma sayang…" ujar Kyuhyun terisak. Junmyeon kecil berusaha meraih wajah Kyuhyun. Bayi itu mengusap air mata Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terharu.

"Kau berusaha menghibur Eomma? Anak baik." Ujar Kyuhyun. Junmyeon yang tidak mengerti hanya tertawa. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum. Setidaknya Ia punya Junmyeon disisinya iya kan?

6 years Later

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Suara alarm ponsel milik Kyuhyun berbunyi. Namja itu masih saja tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Sungguh Ia ingin bangun tetapi matanya tidak kunjung terbuka.

"Eomma Bangun." Suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Ini suara Junmyeon-nya.

"5 menit lagi…" jawabnya. Suho terdiam menatap eommanya. Langkah kecilnya perlahan mendekat kepada sosok cantik sang eomma. Perlahan ia naik ke kasur lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Eomma." Tidak ada jawaban. Suho tidak berhenti mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun, perlahan makin keras tetapi eommanya tidak kunjung bangun. Merasa kesal bocah itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Dengan berani ia menjambak surai coklat milik Kyuhyun tetapi nihil namja itu masih mendengkur dengan indahnya. Merasa sebal bocah itu berdiri di atas kasur dan mulai lompat-lompat disana.

"EOMMA BANGUN!" Bocah kecil itu berteriak. Merasa terganggu Kyuhyun mengambil bantal terdekatnya lalu bergegas menutup kepalanya. Suho paling malas kalau di suruh membangunkan eommanya.

Capek melompat-lompat akhirnya Suho mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk memaksa mengambil bantal di kepala Kyuhyun. Ia mendekat kepada telinga Kyuhyun.

"EOMMA BANGUN AKU HARUS SEKOLAH!" Dengan kuat bocah itu berteriak tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu sontak membuka matanya dan naasnya ia terjatuh dengan bokong terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai. Melihat hal itu Suho tertawa dengan keras.

"YA! Bagaimana kalau aku tuli!? Bocah ini! Aish!" umpat Kyuhyun. Suho hanya tertawa semakin keras.

"Berhenti tertawa Cho Junmyeon!" Kyuhyun segera berdiri sambil mengelus-elus pantat bundarnya. Suho akhirnya menghentikan tawanya berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bermuka masam sembari mengelus pantatnya. Melihatnya Suho jadi merasa bersalah.

"Eomma berhenti." Suho menarik ujung baju Kyuhyun. Namja yang dipanggil Eomma itu menoleh menghadap buah hatinya itu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan bocah itu

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Eomma jangan marah ya?" ujar Suho. Bocah manis itu mengecup pipi bulat milik eommanya itu. Membuat si Ibu membulatkan matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Untuk apa marah? Sekarang ayo mandi nanti telat. Ah, jam berapa sekarang?" Kyuhyun menatap jam dindingnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.25 sedangkan sekolah dimulai pukul 07.30.

"Oh jam 07.25… APA! Kurang 5 menit lagi! Junmyeon lekas buka pakaianmu dan mandi!" Kyuhyun gelagapan. Pagi yang indah bagi keluarga kecil itu.

Kyuhyun bergegas mengantarkan Suho sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"S….Sudah sana cepat masuk." Kyuhyun menyeka keringatnya. Suho segera mengangguk lalu berlari menuju kelasnya. Lagi-lagi bocah itu telat untuk kesekian kalinya hanya dikarenakan oleh orangtuanya. Suho tidak menyalahkan Eommanya karena bocah kecil itu sangat menyayanginya. Kehilangan figure seorang ayah membuatnya bergantung kepada ibunya.

Bocah kecil itu baru teringat bahwa hari ini ada penerimaan murid baru di aula. Bocah itu mempercepat langkahnya tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar isakan Suho mendekati anak itu dan menyentuh kepala anak itu, membuat anak itu mendongak menatapnya. Suho benar Ia menangis.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Suho.

"A….Aku I… ingin ke kamar mandi." ujarnya terbata-bata.

"Murid baru?" tanya Suho. Anak itu hanya mengangguk. Suho lalu mengelus-elus kepala anak itu.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, Sini kuantar." ujar Suho sembari menggenggam tangan anak itu. Anak itu mengusap air matanya lalu mengikuti Suho dari belakang. Kedua bocah itu mencari kamar mandi selama 5 menit sampai akhirnya menemukan kamar mandinya.

"Kau mau kutunggu?" Suho menawarkan diri.

"Iya. Tunggu ya." ujar Minho bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. Suho menunggu sembari menyanyi sampai akhirnya Minho keluar dengan wajah lega.

"Gomawo." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, Namamu Siapa?" tanya Suho.

"Choi Minho, imnida. Kamu?" sambung Minho.

"Cho junmyeon imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Suho? Pelindung?" tanya Minho. Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Iya! Karena akulah yang akan melindungi Eommaku." Ujar Suho semangat. Minho hanya berkata 'wow' sebagai jawaban.

"Kau keren sekali. Minho juga mau melindungi Appa!" jawabnya. Suho menatap Minho lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau punya Appa? Senangnya aku belum pernah bertemu Appaku." ujar Suho agak sedih. Minho yang melihatnya meraih tangan Suho. Minho menggengam tangan itu.

"Minho tidak punya Eomma. Minho juga tidak pernah bertemu Eomma." Suho jadi tidak enak mendengarnya. Suho mengeratkan genggamanya lalu mengayun-ayunkan tangan Minho.

"Nah sekarang mari Hyung antarkan ke aula, ne?" Suho tersenyum. Minho juga tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ne, Hyung!"

Sesampainya di Aula Minho segera di sambut oleh seluruh anak di sana dan dipersilahkan untuk berbaris bersama murid yang lainya. Setelah Suho memastikan bahwa Minho sudah baik baik saja Ia segera meninggalkan bocah itu menuju ke kelasnya.

Perasaan aneh yang menyelusup di hatinya. Perasaan untuk ingin melindungi Minho layaknya seorang adik.

"Aneh, aku kan baru bertemu denganya." sampai di kelasnya benar saja Suho dimarahi oleh gurunya. Tanpa sedikitpun mengindahkan alasanya ia segera dihukum untuk berdiri dengan satu kaki diluar kelas sampai pelajaran berikutnya dimulai.

Melihat Suho dihukum teman-temanya tertawa. Membuat wajah namja itu memerah.

"Ukh! Eomma sih!" ujarnya kesal.

KRING!

Bel menandakan jam sekolah sudah berakhir terdengar, sorakan senang terdengar dari kelas Suho. Anak-anak segera berlarian keluar. Sedangkan Suho dengan santainya menunggu di belakang.

"Um… Junmyeon ada anak menunggumu di depan kelas." ujar Kyungsoo salah satu teman dekatnya.

"Eh? Siapa?" Suho mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak tahu katanya Ia mengenalmu." Jawab Kyungsoo malas lalu meninggalkan Suho yang kebingungan.

"Hyung!" seseorang memanggilnya. Ternyata Minho menunggunya.

"Oh! Minho! Bagaimana kau tahu kelasku?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Insting!" jawabnya asal. Suho tertawa kecil. Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan berdua sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mata bulat Suho menemukan sosok Eommanya.

"Eomma!" teriaknya. Kyuhyun melambaikan tanganya.

"Oh jadi itu Eomma Suho-Hyung." ujar Minho.

"Yep."

"Bukankah Eomma itu seharusnya seorang Yeoja ya? Kenapa Eommamu namja Suho-Hyung?" tanya Minho penasaran.

"Entah. Tapi Eommaku cantik." jawabnya Singkat.

"Betul sekali." Minho setuju dengan pernyataan Suho.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Junmyeon? Dan… Ini siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Minho menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Perkenalkan Ahjumma, Minho imnida." Ujarnya. Kyuhyun terdiam. Namanya Minho. Kyuhyun langsung teringat kepada buah hatinya yang diambil oleh mantan suaminya. Tetapi tidak mungkin ini Minho-nya kan? Ia sedikit berharap bahwa ini Minho-nya tetapi Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Siwon lagi. Tetapi Ahjumma…

"A…Ahjumma? Junmyeon apa yang kau katakan padanya. Aku ini namja." Kyuhyun menatap Suho dingin.

"A… Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa Eomma sungguh!" ujarnya.

"Um… Maaf Ahjumma, Minho salah ya?" tanya bocah itu. Kyuhyun menatap bocah itu gemas. Minho terlihat sangat lucu.

"Tidak apa kok Minho." Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Minho. Ia merasa anak ini mempunyai ikatan yang kuat dengan dirinya, mengapa? Ia merasa mengenal bocah ini. Begitu pula Minho. Ia seperti melihat sosok sang Ibu di dalam Kyuhyun.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N : Ma.. Maaf bukanya mengupdate Moments saya malah bikin cerita baru! tapi saya suka SUHO! Kalau reader bingung, orang yang memanggil Suho dengan nama aslinya hanyalah orang terdekat saja. Jadi jangan bingung ya… Anyway if you like this stories please gave me any feedback and to do it please click the button down there! I'll update Moments and all my stories! Byeeee**


End file.
